


[podfic] In Emily's Name

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: ITPE 2017 [3]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, During Canon, Gen, High Chaos (Dishonored), High Chaos Corvo Attano, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Corvo wakes up imprisoned in Daud's territory, and all he can think of is making Emily safe—except it isn't. As he fights his way through the Flooded District, weak from poison and reeling from betrayal, he tries not to think about how satisfying it is to end the lives of those in his way.





	[podfic] In Emily's Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Emily's Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083610) by [ItalianHobbit (snurtz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snurtz/pseuds/ItalianHobbit). 



 

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/qj528i1geqlq7vc/Dishonored%20In%20Emilys%20Name.mp3?dl=0) (21.3 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:22:57

**Author's Note:**

> music is Flooded Suspense from the Dishonored soundtrack. I thought it was just eerie enough to underscore Corvo's kind of denial and downward fall into accepting and enjoying violence


End file.
